Back in Black
by Mazare
Summary: Samantha Winchester - Dean's daughter - isn't a normal teenager anymore. After her dad and uncle suddenly disappeared with a finger snap, she and her cousin have to deal with the supernatural side of the world for the first time.


Sick of all his stupidness, I stopped the car and got out, with the flashlight in my hand, then I opened the car hood. Everything seemed alright of what I knew. Maybe he forgot to tank when we stopped at the gas station for some pie. What an idiot, he never forgets.

"Sammy, faster!"

I tried not to yell at him, but what can I do? I didn't want to stay up all night if I wanted to argue with him. I let the hood fall at its place. Why do I have to verify it myself? Why didn't he move his own ass over there? "I hate you," I said as I got back in the car. "Everything's ok, why didn't you go yourself? And don't call me Sammy."

He was about to laugh. "Sometimes you are Sam's female version, and I want to punch you in the face."

I rolled my eyes and got back on the road. That night was so damn dark, no stars and no noises. It was just us and our car, trying not to fall asleep on the road, and Led Zeppelin trying to keep us awake. I think those tapes were over thirty years old but they were still good.

"Have you called them yet?" I asked.

Dad looked at me, and then smiled. "Nah. That'll be a surprise."

"You know Uncle Sam doesn't like _your_ surprises. Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm the big brother and I do whatever I want," he said, and then laughed.

We've done this kind of thing before. We sneaked into their house and stole all the beer bottles, then arranged them in their front yard, shaped like a heart. Then Dad painted the grass with white spray, writing "jerk". I swear I laughed until I cried and Uncle Sam got so mad he put a dog in Dad's car. And he doesn't like to have dogs in there.

"You're nuts," I sighed. "No wonder why nobody likes me."

"I like you, why would you need anybody else?"

Dad's laughter was everything that cheered me up after mom's death. I still don't know why or how she died and he doesn't like to talk about it. And I don't want to make him sad, so I've never asked him since I was five.

Uncle Sam's house was right in the corner of the street, so I pulled the car on their alley. Dad jumped out and started yelling his name like he was on fire. In moments like that I swear I want to disappear or become invisible. How can someone have a child and act like one at the same time? Not that I don't like it. I do, really, but sometimes he's just fucking insane, like he never was a child doing childish things.

If I didn't know him better, I'd swear he has cancer and a little time left and he wants to enjoy every second. But, Jesus, he'd been enjoying every second since I can remember how I used to poop myself.

"Wake up, Sammy!" Dad shouted as he knocked at the door. "_Knock knock knocking on Heaven's door_!" he continued singing and I could hear Uncle Sam swearing upstairs.

"What he fuck, Dean?" he mumbled, half asleep, when he answered the door. "Do you know what time is it?"

"Pie time," the other smiled. "Come on, Sammy, greet Sammy."

"Shut up," I said, and then I waved my hand. "I think he needs a new brain," I pointed at Dad, and uncle laughed.

"He never had one. Come on in."

Inside it was warm and smelled like pie, as Dad wished. I think it was like three in the morning when we got there and everyone was asleep. We were tired, of course, but Dad and Uncle Sam talked until everyone woke up and Mary drew me some new eyebrows and a moustache with chocolate sauce while I was sleeping on their sofa.

Mary was two years younger than me, but I was taller. I hate that thing, because I've always wanted to have Dad's height, not Uncle's. I wanted to be the big cousin and the shorter one, like Dad was the big brother and Uncle the younger one, but taller.

That's why Dad sometimes calls him Moose. And his nickname is Squirrel.

I still don't know who the fuck called them that for the first time, but whoever it is, he or she has my eternal respect.

"How's your tattoo?" Mary asked, and I pulled my shirt a little. "The red lines are gone, cool."

"Yours?"

She pulled her own shirt, but her tattoo still had the red lines around. When we asked if we can get tattoos, they said we can't unless our first tattoo is chosen by them. And they chose that weird star surrounded by some weird flames or whatever they are. At least they let us decide where we wanted it, and because the tattoos were exacly the same as theirs, we decided to get them in the same place as them.

Because why not.

"Sammy, your phone is ringing," Dad shouted from the kitchen. "Hello? No, she's not here right now." And then he yelled again, "Sammy! Who the fuck is Rhys?"

In that moment I knew I was fucked up. I rushed and took the phone from him, running upstairs with Mary. Dad didn't know I had a boyfriend, that's why I ignored his words as I tried to get away. Jesus fucking Christ, he's not allowed to touch my things.

"For fuck's sake, Sam, why didn't you tell him?" Rhys asked, and I shook my shoulders.

"He's obsessed. I mean, Uncle Sam told me he had plenty of girlfriends, why am I not allowed to date someone? God." I said, falling in Mary's bed. "What's up?"

Rhys told me about his annoying boss and how he was about to get fired again because he almost fucked up someone's car. Again. "I don't understand you, why are you working there if you don't know shit about cars?"

"Because I have to learn about it," he laughed. "That way I can impress your Dad with my knowledge. Maybe he'll let me touch the Impala. Well. After you tell him about us."

"He barely let me drive yesterday, so stop dreaming. And I can't tell him, he's fucking protective and he'll think I'll get pregnant."

"I know how to use a condom, thanks Sam's dad."

I laughed, and Mary rolled her eyes, then opened her computer. I don't know we Dad wanted to come here, but better he did. Almost. If he didn't, now I wouldn't be in danger to sleep outside because he found out I have a boyfriend. I mean, Uncle Sam lets Mary date guys, why am I the strict brother's daughter?

"Sammy!" Dad knoncked at the door. "Come here for a second."

My eyes got bigger. Like onions. "I can't! I-I'm changing!"

"Hurry up."

Mary threw me a sweater and I changed. If I have to lie, I have to lie properly. Dad was waiting outside, and I was relieved he hadn't some knife with him or a gun. Not that he has guns.

"Dad, I-"

"Who's Rhys?" he interrupted me, looking very fucking serious.

I had to tell him. I had to. I loved Rhys and he loved me. He was always down after I told him I couldn't manage to tell Dad about our relationship, but he said he'll wait until the end of time if he has to. "My boyfriend," I said. "Any problems with that?"

"Problems?!" he burst. "Samantha Johanna Winchester, who gave you the permission to date a guy?"

"If I told you I'm a lesbian, would you let me date him? I mean her?" I sighed, and Dad twitched. "For God's sake, Dad, I'm 17, give me a break!" I yelled then, closing the door behind me after I got back into Mary's bedroom.

"Sammy, open the door," Dad said. Let's talk about it. Please."

"Go away."

I heard his steps going downstairs. I just couldn't understand his way of thinking and why I shouldn't have a boyfriend. Nothing bad happened in a year and a half since I am with Rhys, why would now? I haven't got pregnant and I haven't received any disease. We got into fights like any other couple, but we're so damn fine. What's his problem?

"You ok?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," I lied, and then I sighed. "No."

"Come here."

She hugged me and let me tell her everything. For two hours I didn't go out of her room, but then Auntie had to come get us for dinner. I didn't want to insult her, so I went. Dad ignored me and I ignored him, while Uncle Sam was joking around about him and his obsession about the Impala over the years.

"I'll go," Uncle said as he stood up, and then went to answer the door. "Dean! Code 6!"

Dad quickly opened the fridge and got a bottle of water. "Stay here. Everyone." He looked tense and calm at the same time.

Of course I had to be the fucked up daughter, so I followed him after he disappeared from the kitchen. He and Uncle Sam were fighting outside, screaming at each other in front of a strange man.

"Are you nuts?" Dad said, but not to Uncle. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help," the man told him. "You're the best hunters, you have to help me."

"We quit a long time ago," Uncle interrupted. "Goodbye."

The man grabbed his hand and Uncle closed his eyes, mumbling something. Dad panicked and punched the stranger, but he barely moved. He smiled instead. "So the Winchesters really got old."

"Who are you?" Dad growled. "How did you find us?"

He didn't answer. Somehow, I don't know how, he looked straight to me, his smile widening. Dad and Uncle looked at me at the same time, their faces like stones.

"Sam! Go inside!"

I tried to move. I really tried, but my feet wouldn't move. "I can't," I said. "I can't move."

"Let her go!" Uncle tried to get rid of that man's hand, but he couldn't. "You want us."

"No, big human," the stranger laughed. "Oh, idea!"

He snapped his fingers and I heard Mary screaming, crying, calling her Mom, then her Dad. I couldn't move, but she could, and when she stopped in front of me, full of blood, shaking, I wished I could wake up from this nightmare.

"Daddy," she whisperd, crying. "Mom is..."

"Oh!" the stranger said. "Big human has a daughter too, how sweet!"

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Dad growled.

That man, that bad man, that fucking criminal, that weird illusionist, smiled even wider. "This is gonna be interesting."

The next second he surrounded Dad and Uncle with some kind of black smoke, snapped his fingers and disappeared. I screamed. Mary screamed. We both screamed and cried for our parents to come back because this isn't funny at all. This isn't Halloween. It's not funny.

It wasn't funny at all, not even when we could move and Mary ran towards me, holding me thightly, the smell of blood making me ill.

We didn't know what happened, why her Mom suddenly exploded, covering the entire kitchen in blood. We didn't know where our parents were and how to find them. We were physically and emotionally weak, we cried for hours, not even being able to call the police.

They wouldn't believe us. I know they just wouldn't accept that a woman suddenly exploded and two men suddenly disappeared because a stranger suddenly knocked on our door.

We were on our own. Alone and scared. Mind blown.

Everything was so fucked up then.


End file.
